Trapped Thoughts
by Ellis Jenkins
Summary: Spock reflects on his relationship with Leonard whilst imprisoned on a planet. Established Spones, set somewhere during the Enterprise's third year on their voyage.


There are always missions Spock knows he may not return from. Missions he and Kirk go on together. And they get death threats, and they get arrested - Sometimes together, sometimes not.

This is a time where they haven't been put in the same prison cell.

Spock is sat on the floor with his back against the stone wall, his head tilted back. It was at times like these that Spock turned his subconscious thoughts to his t'hy'la; How he may never see him again, the words they'd left unsaid. But also Spock remembers his smile, how many times they'd saved each other's lives, the way his blue eyes sparkle when he talks about or does something he's passionate about.

With his eyes closed, the corners of Spock's mouth twitch upwards slightly.

* * *

Spock's mate is deemed illogical - Spock can't argue - Leonard McCoy _is_ an illogical man. But he's Spock's illogical man. They had been together for eight months. Eight glorious months. Outwardly, nothing has changed; they still argue incessantly, they still attempt to persuade Jim out of dangerous situations (unsuccessfully), they still insult-compliment each other. Nothing obvious to most of the crew members has changed, at least. There were little things - when Spock leaves McCoy in a room, he always makes sure to brush their hands together; whenever there are important dinners where all attendees have to wear dress uniform, the men steal glances of each other if they are seated apart and, if sat together, they twine their hands under the table discreetly.

* * *

When Spock stands up to focus all of his thoughts on escaping rather than a fraction, a noise come from the door's lock. Spock stares at it, until it opens to reveal Kirk.

"C'mon, we don't have much time." he tells Spock, before running off.

Spock follows closely behind. As far as either man is aware, they haven't been spotted. They stop in a vast clearing behind the facility they had been kept in. Jim takes his communicator out.

"Are you ready?" he asks Spock.

"Of course." the Vulcan replies, giving a nod of his head.

"Kirk to Enterprise," Jim says into the communicator. "Two to beam up."

Seconds later, Spock and Jim are in the transporter room on the Enterprise. Obviously, Doctor McCoy is there, as he always is. He fusses over the captain and his first officer - his best friend and his boyfriend - with a medical tricorder, every so often muttering something along the lines of, "I was so goddamn worried about ya."  
When they're deemed uninjured, Jim and the transport operators go to see to their other duties, leaving the oddly, but perfectly, matched couple alone in the transporter room. McCoy runs a hand through his hair.

"You're sure you're feeling alright?" he asks Spock, an obvious hint of worry in his deep eyes.

"I assure you, Leonard, I am fine," Spock reassures him. "Just as I'm sure your tricorder has told you a dozen times."

They look into each other's eyes, before the doctor wraps his arms around the Vulcan. The tips of Spock's ears turn green, as they always do when he is in such close proximity of Leonard.

"I was worried for ya while you were down there, Spock." Leonard quietly tell him.

Spock leans into the hug without fully returning it.

"I, too, was anxious about the possibility of not seeing you again," he whispers. "As I always am when put in these situations."

As Leonard threads his fingers through Spock's hair (a liberty rarely granted to him), Spock leans his forehead onto Leonard's. The pair smile; Leonard's smile being a lot bigger than Spock's, which is little more than the quirk of his lips. Without hesitation, Leonard lovingly kisses Spock, and Spock, as always, returns the affectionate gesture, before pulling away.

"Ya came back alive again, Spock," McCoy say, offering his middle and index fingers for a traditional Vulcan kiss. "You must be the luckiest man around."

Spock touches his index and middle fingers to Leonard's proffered ones.

"I must be," he agreed. "To have a man such as you by my side."

* * *

A/N:

I haven't been writing Spones for all that long, and this is only the second TOS one I've published (thanks to TFALokiwriter for the encouragement!), so _constructive_ criticism is appreciated!

Also note that I don't tend to write in the present tense, so there may be the odd wrongly placed past tense verb, but I did thoroughly check.

Thank you for taking the time to read this!

~Ellis~


End file.
